


Terms of Agreement

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Laurel Lance, Black Siren redemption arc, F/M, Mutual Pining, Past Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Hunter Zoloman | Jay Garrick, Season 2 AU, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Season 2 AUBlack Siren is willing to work with Zoom on the condition that she gets what she wants, or more accurately, who she wants.
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 32
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2 in 1 day? Absolutely unheard of...
> 
> This was written in a few hours, immediately after posting another fic, if it sucks I'm sorry.
> 
> This is an AU for season 2 of the Flash, just a 'what-if' kinda fic.

Laurel didn’t particularly care for this new Earth, she had no connections to it, or the people who lived on it. That being said, that didn’t mean she was going to help Zoom rip it apart without compensation. Sure, she had joined him initially because it was like befriending the toughest kid in school. That, and the sex hadn’t been half bad, wild and sort of electric.

The thing was, their little band of metahumans were becoming an endangered species thanks to the efforts of this Earth’s Flash. Suddenly the reward of getting to break things wasn’t worth the risk of that clown in red ruining all the fun, and the wild electric sex was off of the table now that their supreme speedster leader had fixated on this Earth’s Caitlin Snow; not that she could blame him, Laurel was almost entirely certain that the young Doctor was a hottie on any Earth.

Still, Laurel didn’t particularly care. Ruling this Earth was something that he wanted, she had just tagged along for the fun. The fun had dried up and now she was left wanting something to sweeten her end of the deal. If she was going to keep helping Zoom in his conquest, she wanted something to make it worth her while...she just had to play her cards right.

“What?” Hunter asked, his brows furrowed as he pulled off his cowl. He’d gotten used to everyone falling in line at the flash of blue lightning, that Laurel wasn’t surprised her demands came as a shock.

“I said, if you want my help, I want something from you in return.” Laurel elaborated, her arms folded across her chest as she stared back at the towering speedster.

“Your help?” He echoed, his indignation obvious, he gave a hollow bark of laughter that Laurel knew was supposed to intimidate her. It didn’t.

“I don’t  _ want _ your help, I could have taken the city already,  _ alone _ .” 

Laurel couldn’t help but roll her eyes in response, he would have her believe that he could’ve whittled down the Flash’s defenses all on his lonesome. And sure, maybe he could’ve, she just wondered if it was such an easy task, why he hadn’t done it already.

“What I would like you to do, is my bidding.” The speedster sneered, igniting a chilling laugh from the Siren.

“And if I refuse?” Laurel asked, not quite mocking, though her voice still rang with an air of condescension. Her dark lips parting in a smile at the frustrated flex of the muscle in Hunter’s jaw.

“Then-”

“Then you’ll what? Kill me?” Laurel asked, feigning a look around the room they had taken residence in. Laurel supposed in retrospect goading a former serial killer into attempted murder might not have been the smartest play. Her breath fled her chest in a choked gasp as he slammed her against the nearest wall before she could blink. His large hand curled around her throat as he pinned her, her wedged heels dangling a foot from the ground, the freshly installed sheetrock splintering under the force. Under other circumstances the position might have excited something in the Siren.

“Take a look around, your army’s already run thin...So go ahead, get rid of the last person on your side right now.” Laurel croaked with what little air she had to speak. Trying to manipulate Zoom was like Russian roulette, except the gun was fully loaded.

She could feel his dark gaze linger on her lips, she watched the bob of his Adam’s apple and she supposed there might have been a time when their close proximity and her unabashed gaslighting would’ve garnered a different reaction from the speedster. 

“I’ll help you, you know I will...” Laurel whispered, feeling her toes tingle from the lack of oxygen, her head beginning to throb in response. There was a crackle of lightning and suddenly she was back on her feet, her head thumping back against the crack they’d left in the wall.

“You can have your precious Doctor Snow,” She said with an encouraging nod, “I just want to know my efforts will be rewarded too.”

Rubbing at her sore throat, the space between them allowed her to stretch her legs, turning on her heel, the long leather tails of her outfit swaying with the motion. She could practically hear his frustrated, if ultimately defeated sigh. That was what she had been waiting for.

Turning to face him once more, Laurel studied his emotionless face, gauging the meaning behind his hard stare.

“There’s something this Earth has, that ours doesn’t…” She explained.

“Which is?” Hunter asked, exasperated but undoubtedly listening.

“Oliver Queen.”

The name had weighed heavily on her tongue, almost as much as the idea of kidnapping did, but she figured she had already jumped far enough down this rabbit hole that she might as well see it through.

“Oliver Queen, really?” Hunter echoed, almost disbelieving.

“Yes.” Laurel confirmed, there was no taking her wish back now.

Her boss and sort of ex released another cold bark of laughter, as if her desire was any more laughable than his craving for affection from a woman who surely only saw him as a monster. Laurel supposed the only difference between herself and his darling Doctor Snow was that monsters didn’t particularly frighten her, considering she was one too.

“One little trip to Starling City to apprehend a plain ol’ human should be no problem for you...you’re the fastest man alive.” Laurel drawled with a teasing smirk, enjoying the way his dark eyes lit up at her stroking his ego; it was almost too easy.

There was a crackle of lightning, a flicker of blue light appearing instantly and vanishing just as quickly, leaving Laurel blissfully alone. Shuddering out a breath, she leaned back against the nearest solid surface. She wasn’t sure what terrified her more, having to challenge Zoom the way she had, or the prospect of soon being brought face to face with the love of her life.

Laurel knew she wouldn’t have to wait long, still, her stomach clenched feebly at the thought of all the possible outcomes. Zoom wasn’t particularly well known for being generous. She had heard what he had done to their Earth’s Deathstorm and Killer Frost, killing Ronnie right in front of Caitlin…

She had already lost an Oliver Queen, she couldn’t stomach the thought of it happening again. She wondered what he would be like, this Earth’s Ollie, just thinking about him sent a hot rush of want spiraling through her. If the doppelgangers she had encountered thus far were any indication, she was likely in store for some irritatingly optimistic body double, the kind that cracked too many jokes, jokes liable to get him killed...still however he turned out, Laurel would gladly take any version of Oliver over the alternative.

Before long, a black blur, crackling with blue lightning was whirling through the room, an additional figure in hand as they came to a skidding halt.

Laurel’s eyes went wide at the sight, Zoom shifted from foot to foot, as he tossed Oliver to the ground. With a surprising amount of speed for a man without metahuman abilities, Oliver was springing to his feet, arm extended out as he fired a little green flechette at Zoom from a compact crossbow - why did he have a crossbow?

More astonishing than that Laurel found herself stunned to find the arrow found its mark. Burying into the speedster’s flesh, even through the material of the suit. Her stomach turned as she watched Zoom sway for a moment, the flechette must’ve contained some sort of tranquilizer. Whatever it was Laurel didn’t think it would last long with a metahuman metabolism, not to mention a speedster one. Still, Zoom appeared sluggish just long enough for Oliver to close the distance to the dark speedster.

Her eyes bugged out of her head in awe at the thunderous sound of Oliver’s fist connecting with the Zoom’s face, it was too loud, someone had to have broken something. Everything was happening so fast. The terrifying realization that whatever tranquilizer Zoom had been exposed to had been burned off at the sparks of electricity that crackled through the air.

In the span of a frantic heartbeat, Laurel knew Zoom wouldn’t take Oliver’s resistance too kindly, he’d punch a hole into his chest, phase through him...he was going to kill him in some horrifying fashion.

Laurel was damn near sure she developed a new metahuman gene in that moment, crossing the room in record time, placing herself between the black blur of unrestrained fury and Oliver Queen.

“Hey!” She shouted, lips curled back in snarl, prepared to launch the speedster back by a few miles with a sonic scream. Zoom skidded to a halt before her, his whole being vibrated with rage and unfathomable speed. Laurel glared up at the other villain, nearly nose to nose in the close proximity.

“You don’t touch him.” She growled, the air giving a thunderous ripple as she spoke. Laurel knew quite well she was toeing a dangerous line, there wasn’t much stopping him from her in that moment.

“Don’t give me that bullshit about ‘he started it’, you’ll heal.” Laurel snarled, dizzy from her own assertiveness, stepping closer, not allowing the speedster to look beyond her.

“You have one hour, Siren,” He rumbled in that low gravelly tone he managed through vibrating his vocal cords, “Then, we’re taking the CCPD.” Was all the speedster imparted before vanishing in a flash of blue lightning.

Letting out the breath she had been holding, Laurel felt her shoulders droop in relief. A moment ticked by as she detected the ragged breath released by her companion.

_ “Laurel?”  _

A molten shiver tearing it’s way up her spine at the sound of his voice, god, it had been years since she heard that voice. There was an unbearably bright anguish coloring the single word; her name. Turning on her heel, Laurel couldn’t fight the urge to blink back tears at the sight that awaited her. There he was, Oliver Jonas Queen, beautiful and tired and aged beyond the image of the 22 year old kid that she had been mourning for years.

Her chest aching at the choked gasp that left him, the color draining his face as he drank her in. The compact crossbow that had been in his grasp clattered the ground.

“Hi, Ollie.” She whispered, her voice tempered with emotion as she stared at him. Suddenly his hands were on her, warm, calloused palms smoothing back her dark hair as he took ahold of her face. Laurel felt something thaw in her chest at the gentle press of his lips to her hairline. Her gloved hands instinctively catching at the bulk of his forearms, not daring to have him pull away from her any time soon.

They pair pulled back after an eternity, both sniffling, desperately clinging to one another. Her hands smoothing over his shorn sandy blonde hair and over the stubble and he did the same to her, hands pushing into her dark hair, wandering over the leather of her outfit.

“Barry didn’t tell me he had altered the timeline again…” Oliver croaked, clutching at her with a desperation she found herself mirroring. Dread unfurled in her stomach at his words.

“Ollie…” She began, licking her lips nervously as she stared up at him.

“I don’t even care, I just - I’m so glad you’re back.” He stammered, those big, hot hands finding their spot cradling her face with a tear-worthy tenderness.

“And, we’ll deal with whoever that was.” He swore with a watery smile, and Laurel found herself laughing despite the situation. Gently easing his hand from her cheek, Laurel winced at the ugly bruise coloring his knuckles, the broken skin crusted with a bit of blood.

“God, look at you,” She sniffled with a laugh, “What kind of maniac punches a speedster?” Her chest blooming with a pleasant warmth at the sound of his laughter, she had forgotten how wonderful that sound was.

“It wasn’t my first time.” Oliver remarked with a fond smirk that jump started a long unaddressed hunger in the pit of her stomach. She shivered at the dreamily debilitating back and forth swipe of his thumb across the edge of her jaw.

“But you knew that…” He said with a squint of his eyes.

“Ollie.” Laurel began, as she recalled Oliver's lack of knowledge regarding the multiverse...this wasn’t going to be an easy pill to swallow.

“Yeah?” He asked, voice soft as he stared down at her with those pretty blue eyes.

“I-I…” Laurel stammered, struggling to find the words.

“I love you, Pretty Bird, I always have,” Oliver said after a moment, his words winding her like a punch to the gut, “and I should’ve said it back that night in the hospital.”

The act of pulling away from the welcoming touch of his hands was agonizing, as was the hot ache of guilt where it chewed through her chest like acid. Laurel bit back a sob at the pained look on his face at the distance between them.

“I’m not her…” Laurel said finally, her eyes filled with tears as she stared back at Oliver.

“Laurel, I don’t understand…”

“I’m not your Laurel, I didn’t know that you fought a speedster before, just like I don’t know what happened that night in the hospital, or why you carry a crossbow, or any of the memories you shared with  _ her _ because those aren’t my memories.” She explained, her chest aching at the way he seemed to flinch at the information. Fresh tears welled in his eyes as he stared at her.

“Are you real?” He asked after a moment, a single tear descending down his cheek.

“Yes.” Laurel responded immediately, watching as the sigh of relief that left his lips.

“Who are you?” Oliver asked, his gaze scrutinizing over her like he was trying to spot a fake designer bag.

“I’m Dinah Laurel Lance, just not the one you knew…” She explained with a heavy sigh, she had no intention of being an imposter, she didn’t care a whole lot about her dead doppelganger. Still, the thought of hurting this Oliver more than he already had been horrified her.

“But most people on this Earth know me as  _ Black Siren _ .”

Her words seemed to strike something in him, because suddenly he was inching closer.

“Black Siren?” He echoed, earning a small nod as his only response. Oliver gave a shrug after a moment, a fucking shrug, like she told him it was raining and he had forgotten an umbrella.

“I’ve gone by different names before too.” Oliver said, drawing cautiously closer, with that imploring look in his eyes.

Laurel couldn’t fight an unamused scoff as she turned her watery gaze on him, her lips pursed in a frown. Maybe beneath all that muscle and that beard there was an irritatingly optimistic man just as she had feared.

“I’ve killed people.” Laurel imparted firmly, somehow hoping the shocking news would be enough to ward off that fond look in his eyes. He didn’t know her, just like she didn’t know him, there was no reason for him to try and find the good in her.

“So have I.” Oliver said without missing a beat, the look on his face was anything but joking, which meant he was telling the truth.

“I’m not her, I’m sorry, but I’m not…” Laurel said, shaking her head.

She nearly leapt out of her skin at the warm, anchoring touch of his hand where it settled familiarly against her cheek.

“You’re Dinah Laurel Lance...” He whispered with parts pride and adoration, the sound of her full name on his lips making her entire body quake with a desperate want, she shivered as he took her face between both hands. Staring up at him from beneath wet lashes, Laurel gave a shaky exhale.

“That’s all I need.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of some friends, Laurel and Oliver devise a plan of action to be rid of Zoom once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the addition that really no one asked for, but here it is anyway. This chapter was getting too long, so there's going to be another one I guess. I hadn't intended on this being anything other than a one shot, quite honestly, but the idea has been in my head for days.

_ That’s all I need. _

Staring out at the city skyline, Laurel felt a pang of guilt at the realization that it wouldn’t be long until she would take part in destroying it. It was almost ironic how one request had her changing her tune, how suddenly this pathetic Earth had been rebranded in her mind. Suddenly she cared.

“Laurel.”

The sound of Oliver’s voice was still jarring to her, sending a hot shiver down her spine as she turned away from the window to face this anomaly of a man that had upended her whole outlook. The leather coattails of her suit swayed as she closed the distance to him. There was an earnest warmth that lingered on Oliver’s face that made Laurel squirm in confusion, she hadn’t done much to earn that look, she certainly didn’t feel like she deserved it.

“Yeah?” She asked cooly in return.

“You okay?” Oliver probed with a tilt of his head. The startling contact of his palm settling over her upper arm, the warmth of him was tactile through the fishnet mesh of her sleeves.

Laurel gave a mirthless laugh in response, all too aware of the hilarity of him asking her that question, particularly after the shocking truth she had brought to his attention.

“Are you?” She asked in return, her words a little too venomous out of habit, though Oliver didn’t seem the least bit bothered - and perhaps that was even more frustrating. The beautiful bastard wasn’t even angry at her, though she knew he had every right to be.

Oliver gave a small shrug after a moment, “I’m adjusting.” He admitted, to which Laurel was a bit envious. The hand on her arm sank lower down the length of her arm, his fingers catching at her wrist before taking her hand in his. The feeling was dizzying and the sight of their linked hands was even more so.

“Why aren’t you mad at me?” She asked after a moment, the concern too pressing not to voice it.

“How could I be?” Oliver asked easily, countering her question with one of his own. There was something unbearably imploring in those blue eyes.

“Easy,” Laurel said with a scoff, “I had an evil speedster drag you halfway across the country, ripping you away from your life to bring you here, these least you could do is-”

“Act like I want to leave?” Oliver supplied, far too skilled in reading her for her liking.

“Do you?” Laurel asked immediately, her grip tightening on his hand. Swallowing nervously as Oliver gazed down briefly before looking back up at her, terribly unhurried. There was nothing quite so terrifying as the thought of losing this Oliver, not this soon, not yet...

“If you’re asking if I want to leave  _ without  _ you, then my answer is no…” Oliver said, a sternness bleeding into his voice that stirred a pleased sound from the villain. She could take comfort in that at least when she was helping an obsessed speedster reduce the city to rubble.

Laurel let out a sigh, the sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could come back to him.

“Okay, well, just sit tight,” She stammered, licking her lips, “I’m pretty sure our hour’s almost up. The deal was the CCPD for you, and I really want to keep you.” Laurel informed with a sigh, studying their joined hands once more, it was silly and juvenile but she didn’t want to let him go.

“You don’t need his permission for that.” Oliver said firmly, and part of Laurel desperately wished that was the case. God, there was nothing more she wanted than to keep him.

“You don’t have to help him.” He pressed on, and Laurel didn’t like the potency of his words, like the relentless winds of time eroding away at her will. Of course in a perfect world she didn’t have to align with a villainous asshole to get what she wanted, but it was obvious this new Earth was as flawed as the one she had lived on.

“Ollie, there’s no outrunning this guy.” A bitter resignation rising in her, it was selfish, but she’d ruin the city if that meant that Oliver Queen was the only survivor. Moving to pull away from him, agonizing as it was, Laurel swallowed the urge to cry out at the firm, unrelenting hold Oliver maintained on her - just as unwilling to let go as she was.

“Maybe not for us,” Oliver began, and Laurel nearly gave in at the mention of ‘us’, “But I know someone who could help.”

When Oliver had assured her help, an alternative to this deal with Zoom, Laurel had never imagined he would lead her into the lion’s den. Standing before the ugly Star Labs facility, it was hard to ignore the worry brewing in her.

“Hey,” Oliver said, detecting her unease as though she were wearing a sign stating it, gaining her attention with a gentle squeeze of her hand, “Do you trust me?”

It was a ridiculous question, they had only just met less than an hour earlier, but infinitely even more ill advised was her resounding response.

“Yes.” Laurel admitted, a hesitant smile pulling at the corners of her lips at the realization. Lord help her, she did trust him.

“Good,” He said with a smile, “Then trust me when I tell you, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

It was laughable really to imagine him, fragile, human, Oliver Queen protecting her, still the promise inspired a sense of comfort that Laurel was all too eager for. Descending down into the depths of the building, it was hard not to be on the defensive. Distantly Laurel could detect a jumbled murmur of conversation, the clatter of fingers over a keyboard.

Stepping into the foreboding entrance to the main reactor room, Laurel was almost offended that the chatter of conversation had yet to cease at her arrival. She was the Black Siren, where was the respect?

“Uh, hi?” Laurel said, clearing her throat far too obviously. There was a moment, a brief window of time during which she could feel the energy shift in the room. Conversation screeching to a halt at the sight of her - that was more like it. It didn’t take too long until the band of cheap knock-offs had joined together, weapons pointed in her direction.

“There’s a metahuman breach! I repeat metahuman breach in the cortex!” This Earth’s Reverb belted, fumbling for his little goggles as the far too familiar Dr. Wells pointed a modified pulse rifle in her direction.

“Hands where we can see them Siren!” Wells shouted, his rifle giving an ominous glow and a whirr.

“It’s not my hands you should be worried about.” Laurel said with a grin, not quite able to resist the urge to make them squirm. Reverb, or whatever he was called on this Earth affixed his goggles, palm held out threateningly as the lenses of his goggles lit up, the air gave a ripple and for a split second Laurel thought the critter might blast her again-

Once again blown away by his speed, Laurel felt a pleasant dizzying warmth burn in her chest as she witnessed Oliver surging forward, his startling grip seizing Cisco’s hand, yanking his arm up and out of Laurel’s direction.

“Don’t.” Oliver said succinctly, his voice rumbling in a staticky growl that was new to her, his grip suspending Cisco at an awkward angle.

“Holy power couple-” The metahuman stammered, “Harry, is this another doppelganger?” Cisco asked, fear pitching his voice as Oliver held him still.

“No.” Laurel and Wells said simultaneously, her willingness to offer information seemed to surprise the mad scientist.

“How do you know?” Cisco asked, his head angled back in an attempt to get a look at his teammate.

“Oliver Queen on Earth-2 is dead.” Wells said simply.

Laurel could feel the burn of Oliver’s eyes lingering on her at the news, instead of seeing pity in his gaze, she only found sympathy and understanding.

“Oh...so this is  _ our _ Oliver?” Cisco asked. His question only breeding more questions Laurel had about this Earth’s Oliver Queen. What business did a billionaire playboy have with the nerds at Star Labs?

“It would appear so.” Wells confirmed.

“Hi, Ollie.” Cisco greeted, still dangling at a funny angle.

“Don’t call me that.” Oliver corrected with a little growl that contrasted sharply with the tenderness Laurel had associated with him.

“Hi Cisco…” Oliver said with the slightest hint of fondness, earning a boyish, almost reverent smile from the little metahuman doppelganger. Watching Oliver hoist Cisco back into a standing position, his dark mop of hair askew as Oliver released his grip with a hard look.

“It’s great to see you, but um…” Cisco lowered his voice in an attempt at a whisper, “What is  _ she _ doing here?”

Laurel rolled her eyes in response, “I can still hear you.” She informed as she strolled a little farther into the space, stopping short when she discovered Dr. Wells refused to lower his weapon. Raising a brow at the older man, Laurel couldn’t help but notice the poeticism of the situation, facing down the man who had born her anew into this life as a metahuman - as Black Siren.

“I know you may have made me, Doc, but I’m not your Frankenstein’s monster… In fact, I want to help you stop him.” 

There was a tense moment, reluctance reflecting in his pale eyes as he glared back at her where Laurel thought he might actually consider pulling the trigger. His gaze darting briefly over her shoulder, eyes contemplating, evaluating before finally settling back on her. The man let out a sigh as he thankfully powered down his weapon, the long blocky barrel of the pulse rifle aimed at the floor.

Feeling the steadying press of Oliver’s palm against the small of her back, Laurel let out a relieved breath. A thrill of excitement rushing through her at the realization that Oliver had kept his promise, as of yet, he’d let nothing happen to her.

“Uh... I’ll call Barry.” Cisco informed with a small shrug.

Unsurprisingly it wasn’t long until a blur of red followed by a streak of yellow lightning came whirling into the room. Skidding to a halt was the young Barry Allen, eyes wide at the sight of Laurel...and Oliver.

“Hiya, Red.” Laurel greeted with a smirk, not too oblivious to miss Oliver’s little disgruntled frown at the nickname.

“I’m sorry, how do you two know each other?” Oliver asked, arms folded over his broad chest defensively, which Laurel found a bit amusing.

“We fought-”

“I kicked his ass.”

The two explained simultaneously, though Oliver seemed content with the answer. Glancing at him where he lingered by her side, Laurel found herself wondering something quite similar.

“How do you two know each other?” Laurel echoed, her gaze shifting between the speedster and Ollie.

“He’s sort of my mentor…” Barry explained with a shrug, though Oliver appeared unoffended by his explanation, while Laurel found herself only more confused.

“Oliver Queen?” Laurel asked, still shocked at the nods she received, “This, Oliver Queen, billionaire-”

“Badass bow-and-arrow toting vigilante.” Cisco supplied with a grin. Turning towards Oliver once more, stunned at the news, Laurel only took the modest smirk and his inability to meet her gaze as an admission of truth. Who was this guy?

Enough time elapsed before Oliver cleared his throat, “Did you bring what I asked?”

Barry gave a nod, brandishing a large duffle bag that Laurel hadn’t realized he had been holding until that moment.

“It’s all here.” The speedster assured, handing the bag over to Oliver who appeared unwaveringly stoic, if a bit grateful. Laurel found herself itching to peek inside the bag, if only to learn more about this Earth’s Oliver.

They had all gathered together, determining Laurel wasn’t a threat, well at least not to them.

“So, plans on taking on Zoom?” Oliver asked, appearing to be the most detail oriented of the group in the small time she’d gotten to know them.

Laurel wasn’t entirely moved by the silence that settled over the group, this was supposed to be their help? It was obvious by the lack of eye contact amongst the group that they were without a plan.

“I’m still surprised you’re willing to help us…” Cisco interjected, none too subtle on the pointed stare in her direction.

“Why are you helping us again?” Barry added on, earning a frustrated sigh from Oliver.

“Because I asked her to, can we please focus?”

“And that’s all it took?” Barry persisted disbelieving, exchanged bewildered looks with Cisco before both metas were staring at Laurel, obviously looking for confirmation.

“When he’s the one asking…” Laurel informed with a playful grin in Oliver’s direction, enjoying the subtle hue that colored his cheeks. The understanding belayed by the synchronous  _ oh  _ that was released by the pair told Laurel they had gotten her meaning.

“Focus, please.” Oliver said once more, though this attempt at a rally garnered more results. Thankfully, the group seemed more willing to put all of their energy into devising a plan of attack with the mystery of Laurel’s presence and willingness to help solved.

“He’s a speedster,” Oliver explained, “So what are his vulnerabilities?”

Barry gave a shrug, “The same as mine, the cold gun could potentially work, but it’s hard to hit a moving target…” The speedster lamented.

“Ollie already shot Zoom.” Laurel supplied quickly, feeling a surge of pride at the surprise that encompassed the group.

“Seriously?” Barry exclaimed.

“Why does she get to call you Ollie?” Cisco complained, only falling quiet after Oliver fixed him with a firm, warning stare. He was a little goofy, but Laurel found she vastly preferred this Earth’s Cisco to the one she had worked with formerly. He was entertaining at the very least.

“Yes, I did, but if I’m going to be the one taking the shot, he’d have to be distracted.” Oliver explained.

“The cold gun doesn’t have great range either, so Oliver if you’re the shooter, you’d have to be pretty close.” Cisco added with a frown, much to Laurel’s horror. For all their collective brilliant brains, putting the one guy without powers within killing distance was the best they could do?

“Absolutely not.” Laurel countered, all gazes shifting to her.

“I mean it, figure something else out. If you put Oliver within Zoom’s range, he’ll kill him,” she explained, the thought alone made her sick, “And if that happens, I’ll kill you.” Laurel imparted with a growl, apparently threats of death were frowned upon because sure enough Oliver was on her. He was all warm hands and soft eyes as he ushered a little ways away from the group.

“Hey...” He began, his voice soft as honey as he stared down at her, dimples darkening his cheeks as he carefully took her face into his hands.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, Ollie.” Laurel warned with a frown, she wouldn’t apologize for wanting to keep him alive. His hands were smoothing back her hair in a way that made it stupidly difficult to stay mad, though she wanted to.

“Okay, what would you like me to say?” Oliver asked, placating and warm as he gazed down at her.

“Say that you’ll stay out of it, that you’ll let me handle it.” Laurel murmured, reaching up her gloved hands finding the width of his forearms. Shivering at the ragged, wanting exhale Oliver released at the touch.

“I can’t do that,” He said, frustrating her beyond belief, “I’m not leaving without you, remember?” Giving a nod in response, Laurel couldn’t help but lean into him, savoring his scent and his warmth, shivering at the familiar brush of his lips against her hairline.

They lingered like that for a moment, tangled up in one another like they were saying goodbye…

Barry appeared over Oliver’s shoulder, his face a little apologetic as he interrupted them.

“Sorry I know you’re busy, but Cisco thought of something.”

Rejoining the rest of the group, her hand in his, Laurel was keen to hear what their ally had come up with.

“So, you remember when you and Barry got into that whole ‘who’s better’ fight?” Cisco began, and Laurel found herself frowning at the thought.

“Get to the point, Ramon.” Dr. Wells chipped in for the first time in a while, a perpetual frown on his face.

“Right, right,” Cisco stammered, “Well, I had made these arrows that incorporated the same tech as the cold gun, y’know to like even out the playing field.” He explained with a grin, wincing at the little betrayed frown on Barry’s face.

“Do they work?” Oliver asked firmly and Laurel found herself wondering the same thing.

“Does anything I make work?” Cisco asked with a cocksure smile, only to grimace at the lack of response.

“You were supposed to say ‘yes’,” He grumbled, “Yes, they work.”

Oliver gave an approving nod that managed to lift the other man’s spirits slightly.

“This is all well and good, but we don’t know if the arrows will do much else other than immobilize him.” Wells explained.

“And in the event that you miss-”

“I won’t.” Oliver said, something about the certainty in his voice sending a thrill of excitement through Laurel.

“If you do, we still need a way to keep him still long enough for Barry to siphon his speed.”

Laurel supposed she would agree, it was best not to take any chances in a situation like this. Zoom was calculating and vindictive, better just to get the job done.

“Miss Lance, I believe this is where your talents may be of use.” Wells said, those eerie pale eyes of his fixed on her.

As if sensing her approaching question, he continued, “As you know Zoom, along with many other metas and myself, originate from Earth-2 and as such exist at a frequency unique to our Earth. If you were able to modulate your sonic abilities to a frequency that would disrupt our naturally occurring one, it might weaken him enough for Barry to finish this.”

Laurel couldn’t fault the logic, it certainly made sense, though there was still the matter of how they lured Zoom out. Detecting the antsy shift of Barry bouncing from foot to foot, it seemed all too obvious. She knew what Zoom wanted more than anything and it was standing right in front of her in pretty red wrapping.

“Red,” Laurel began, watching as the speedster lifted his gaze to her, “How do you feel about being the decoy?”

And just like that, with Oliver’s comforting presence at her back, Laurel realized they had the makings of a plan fit to topple a tyrant.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you did enjoy this chapter (I'm so not used to writing that), please don't hesitate to leave a comment, I do love to hear what my readers have to think.
> 
> It's just passed midnight as I'm typing this, so this is chapter is now my birthday present to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Oliver help Barry end Zoom's reign of terror, and free all of Central City from his wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a journey writing even a short chaptered work like this, but I've had so much fun doing so. I really hope you've enjoyed it as well.

“-and Allen, that’s where you come in, the element of surprise is all we have-”

Laurel had since tuned out the rest of the plan, not for a lack of interest, but rather to keep her worry from consuming her. If she kept dwelling on it, her mind would spiral with a hundred different possible outcomes, each more horrifying than the last. She knew her role in their little elaborate hail mary of a plan, and that was all that concerned her….well that  _ and _ Oliver. It was hard not to be concerned about him, there was a morbid comfort she found in how familiar the feeling was. He was so  _ human _ and Laurel knew better than most the incredible disregard Zoom had for humans. The thought of anything happening to Oliver sent a ripple of fear through her. She couldn’t let that happen.

Her gaze stuck to him, studying the broad expanse of his back as Oliver wordlessly excused himself, disappearing into a little tucked away closet with that mysterious duffel bag in hand. She didn’t know what he was doing, probably preparing for war just like the rest of them, still it wouldn’t hurt to find out. Her feet began moving of their own accord, carrying her toward that unsuspecting closet, her gloved hand settling on the door knob. 

Distantly she could make out the sound of Dr. Wells explaining the finer details to their star player, the gravelly whisper of his voice became white noise as she turned the door knob. Pushing the door open without so much as a warning, she assumed she might catch a glimpse of some skin, yet she hadn’t anticipated what awaited her.

Laurel stilled as her eyes came to rest on the naked skin of his back, hard muscle overlapped with a patchwork of scars. His chiseled silhouette striking against the bland backdrop of the closet’s underwhelming interior. Her mouth falling open in shock at the state of him as Oliver turned to face her, his chest bearing more signs of trauma. The shirt he had been wearing previously held in his hands, blue eyes soft and warm as he gazed back at her. He didn't appear bothered or even particularly surprised by her intrusion, like he had been anticipating it. Like he could see how she was drawn to him with an otherworldly magnetism, like it was only a matter of time until that inexplicable force pushed them together.

Overlapping words, questions remained jumbled and stuck in her throat as she drank him in. A hot gasp leaping from her lungs at the startling touch of his hand finding hers, she had been so lost in her admiration she had forgotten he was real. Laurel shivered as he guided her hand, leather-covered fingertips tracing the uneven shiny scar tissue. The lines marring his flesh were jagged and harsh, contrasting with the smooth, firm muscle she could feel beneath it. Licking her lips, Laurel lifted her gaze to find his, winded at the tender warmth in his eyes.

“Who are you?” She asked clumsily, the question leaving her in a shudder. Her brain struggling to reconcile the man before her, he was achingly familiar, yet so jarringly different.

“I’m Oliver Jonas Queen, just not the one you knew…” He imparted in a whisper, earning a sniffly laugh from the Siren. There was a wry smile on his lips, a gentle crease at the corners of his smiling eyes as his hand settled atop hers where it was splayed over his chest.

“Obviously.” Laurel shot back with a playful roll of her eyes, savoring the electric rumble of his resulting chuckle. She could feel the tingle of vibration through his chest, the warmth of his palm curled over top of her hand where it had settled against the overlap of scars.

Laurel studied the bob of his Adam’s apple, the reflexive licking of his lips as she felt the potency of his stare linger on her mouth. A hot repressed desire rising to the surface as he matched the cadence of her shallow breathing, his grip sliding down the length of her forearm to catch at her elbow. Her head felt void of worry, dizzy with want as she gazed longingly into his eyes. His grip tightening on her elbow, anchoring him to her as he dared to lean closer-

“Don’t die.” Laurel blurted out breathlessly.

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Oliver retorted, his lips pulled into a smile that was more playful than it was coy. He looked sufficiently touched by the sentiment, his smile went a little wider, a little bashful.

“Good.” Laurel said with a short nod, blowing out an exhale, she took a step back, the haze of desire thinning with the distance. While the idea of a sticky pre-battle romp in a broom closet was undoubtedly appealing, she could realize the cold clutch of fear hidden behind the hunger. The fear driven logic being, if these were to be his last moments, might as well make them count…

Shaking her head, Laurel made a point of reminding herself that this time was different, he was different. Giving an attempt at a friendly clap against his shoulder, Laurel offered a strained smile.

“I’ll uh, let you get back to it.” She said with a nod, willing herself to return to him the privacy she had stolen upon her unwarranted entry. Turning on her heel, closing the door as she went, she could detect that quiet, almost forlorn sigh that followed her exit...and the giddy feeling that sound stirred in her belly.

Shifting her attention back to the others in the main reactor room, Laurel frowned at the discovery of all eyes lingering on her.

“What?” She snapped icily, her acerbity seeming to shock everyone back into doing whatever they had been doing prior to minding her damn business. Meandering around the space Laurel arrived at the route diagram Cisco had projected on one of their many screens. Studying the path, Laurel let out a frustrated sigh at the clumsy sound of Barry’s approaching steps. She really wasn’t in the mood for some ra-ra go team nonsense.

“You don’t have to worry about him.” Barry said quietly, big earnest eyes fixed on her.

“I’m not.” Laurel spat back quickly, more irritated by how defensive her own voice sounded. Damn it, of course she was worried, but she didn’t want anyone else to know that.

“Well, I am.” Barry said unabashedly, unafraid of his own fear. Laurel turned his way, her arms folded over her chest as she met his gaze. Having gained her attention seemed to spur him onward.

“I know Oliver doesn’t have superspeed, increased healing, or a sonic scream, but he’s the strongest person I know…” Barry remarked fondly, “He’s a hell of a lot stronger than me.”

Laurel let out a small laugh, her arm nudging his, “Well, I don’t know about that, Red,” she drawled, “your face is pretty damn solid. I think I sprained something punching it.” She teased, her sharp smirk softening into a genuine smile at his little amused giggle. Barry did that funny shift of his weight, a sort of hop from foot to foot like he was itching to run. His smile was warm and genuine, and more surprisingly than that, it looked fond - fond of her.

“Thanks, Red.” Laurel said after a moment, appreciating the pep talk, regardless of how resistant she had been at the start.

“What are friends for?” He tacked on with a shrug, and Laurel supposed she had gone so long without friends, real friends, that she had forgotten.

“Don’t push your luck.” She quipped back with all the typical snark, without any of the venom.

Laurel found herself distracted by the click of the closet door swinging open, a broad hooded figure exiting, exuding an energy the likes of which inspired something palpable in her. There was a tension in the line of his well-defined shoulders, a subtle flex of his exposed biceps as he adjusted the quiver of arrows across his back, a mouthwatering ripple of sinew in his forearm as his grip clenched over his bow. Well, damn…

His gaze lingering on her beneath the shadow of his hood, the blue of his eyes was piercing in contrast to all the green he was wearing.

“Black Siren.” He greeted in a low voice with a dip of his hooded head. Somehow Laurel felt like she was being introduced to another side of him, the side of him that was calculating and deadly.

She recalled Oliver sharing with her that he too had gone by different names, she supposed this persona probably had one too.

“Mr. Green.” Laurel shot back with a smirk, feeling warmth stir in her chest at the smile in those blue eyes - Ollie was still in there.

“Shall we?” Laurel asked, turning her question to the rest of the room. Cisco and Dr. Wells would maintain comms and be on alert for metahuman activity, well, activity that wasn’t their own. The remaining players were Barry, their decoy, Oliver, who would be running interference with the modified arrows provided by Cisco, and finally Laurel herself, affectionately termed, the last resort.

The plan was one thing, while the execution was entirely another...

_ “Everybody in position?”  _

Laurel detected Wells’ voice through the discreet earpiece, she had covered with her hair. Hunter had been content enough to let her knock down a few more buildings in the name of disguising his master plans, it was the perfect excuse to get into her position.

“Yup.” Laurel confirmed. The earpiece crackled with more voices.

“Ready.” She heard Barry say through the comms.

“Affirmative.” Oliver’s voice came next, all gravelly and warm. Laurel couldn’t see Oliver from her little nook, where she was awaiting her signal, though she knew he could see her and for some reason she took comfort in it.

_ “Allen, you’re up.” _ ****

Wells instructed, and Laurel felt herself tense in anticipation, it wouldn’t be long now. Laurel could hear Barry’s shaky exhale through her earpiece, it seemed the nerves weren’t exclusive to her.

There was a distant crackle, feedback from the earpiece, a flare of lightning illuminating a few blocks back, which Laurel knew was Barry. Her stomach twisted in knots as they waited, drunk off a victory Hunter had previously divulged the pleasure he took in playing cat and mouse with the Flash. He wouldn’t miss an opportunity to enjoy a good chase.

As if on cue a thunderous boom sounded - he’d broken the sound barrier - a blinding glare of blue light irradiating the darkness not far off from Barry.

They’d use Hunter’s tactics against him, Laurel reminded herself as she watched the blur of yellow lightning zip down streets and between buildings without any sense of order. They’d hide the plan beneath chaos.

Just observing the streak of red and imposing blur of black closing in left her winded, throat dry at the thought of Barry getting caught.

“He’s getting too close…” Barry called over comms, panic audible even as he tried to hide it.

_ “Redirect. Green Arrow, the party’s coming your way…”  _ Dr. Wells proclaimed quickly.

Laurel felt fear grip her, cold and crushing, struggling to breathe in its embrace. This was insane. More audio crackled through the earpiece.

“Don’t let him catch me…” Barry pleaded, mere moments before the comms went silent.

The vibrancy of yellow lightning streaking in their direction, followed almost instantly by the anticipated stroke of blue, told Laurel they were close.

“Ollie…” Laurel whispered pleadingly.

“On it.” Oliver’s voice crackled, not arrogant or frantic, just calm, eerily so.

Laurel flinched at the abrupt whistle of an arrow being fired,  _ no _ , it was too soon. What the hell was he thinking, they were like a mile away-

Faster than her eyes could possibly hope to see, Barry and Zoom not far on his heels whizzed down the street. As if on cue, Zoom sped down the street, his focus on the speedster in front of him, and not the path of the arrow he had unknowingly stepped into.

The blur of black halted with a snarl of pain, an ugly icy sheen chewed across the bulk of his thigh where the arrow had found its mark. Zoom gave a lurch, a clawed hand fumbling to grasp at the shaft of the arrow buried in his thigh. He wouldn’t be running far with an injured leg.

A raspy laugh wheezed through gritted teeth.

**_“Really, Flash? Gadgets, that’s the best you can do?”_ ** Zoom taunted with a laugh that swiftly turned into another roar of pain as an arrow found its target, piercing the arm attempting to tear free the initial projectile. An icy film spread over the limb, turning the black of Zoom’s suit into a pale, frost-bitten blue.

**_“You can’t keep this up forever.”_ ** Zoom threatened in an attempt to intimidate the younger speedster, but Laurel knew he was right. They couldn’t keep this up indefinitely, Oliver only had a limited number of prototype cold arrows, and when the supply dried up, well, they were shit out of luck.

The towering speedster lurched forward with a guttural roar, his hand clawing at the air, swiping at Barry who remained just out of reach. One, then two, twin arrows buried harshly between Zoom’s shoulder blades. His movements became slow and sluggish, patches of his suit encased in ice as he struggled to step forward. His clawed hands trembled as he stretched out futilely to grasp at his opponent, arms straining beneath the film of ice before he ultimately caved, collapsing to the ground with a weak sigh.

Ice chewed across his suit, growing patches of blue spreading across the black fiber of the material. His limbs were stiff where he was sprawled motionless on the pavement, and a part of Laurel almost felt sorry for him...almost.

_ “Barry, now’s your chance!”  _ Wells’ voice came over the comms. They had a very limited window of opportunity. Creeping out of her little nook where she had been resigned to hide, Laurel glanced at Barry where he stood across the street.

“Do you know what to do?” Laurel asked, not entirely sure how Barry was going to siphon Zoom’s speed.

“Sorta.” Barry replied with a shrug, before zipping over to Zoom’s immobile form. Laurel watched as he managed to fit his hand around the bulk of the unconscious speedster’s neck. Maintaining his grip, the younger speedster seemed to get lost in the task of focusing, attempting to leech away Zoom’s metahuman abilities. Observing the pair, the red of Barry’s suit contrasting against the dull black of Zoom’s. It may have been her own nerves, but Laurel couldn’t quite fight the feeling that something wasn’t right.

It almost seemed too simple, not easy, but just less than what she had anticipated. Glancing back down at Zoom’s figure, the icy patches of blue on his suit adorned with the protruding shafts of arrows...all places except the initial arrow. The shot to the thigh…

Her eyes going wide in realization, dread weighing her down.

“Red! Look out!” Laurel shouted, only moments before Zoom’s clawed hand shot out, the missing arrow clenched in his fist, the sharp head poised to slash at Barry. The red speedster stumbled back in surprise with a cry of pain, hands clutched over the protruding arrow now jutting from his side.

“Shit.” Laurel swore as she watched Zoom stagger to his feet, his beady black gaze now fixed on her.

**_“Siren?”_ ** He snarled in distaste,  **_“I should have known better.”_ **

Taking in a deep breath, Laurel felt the hot pulse adrenaline swirl through her at the sharp crackle of blue lightning that charged the air.

“This is gonna hurt.” Laurel said with a shake of her head, wincing at the cruel hum of laughter from the dark speedster.

**_“Yes, it will.”_ ** He snarled, ice cracking as he surged forward with a roar.

Letting out the breath she had been holding in a potent sonic scream, force hurling him backward. Taking in more air, her lungs so full they ached, Laurel remembered the pitch Dr. Wells had shown her. Altering her cry to resonate at a higher frequency, her resulting cry causing the speedster climbing to his feet to hunch over in pain. Clawed hands digging into the ground as Laurel let loose another pitched cry.

The sound making her head throb, her blood scream, like perpetual nails on a chalkboard. The potency of the cry drawing tears and wildly blowing her hair back, leather coattails flapping unrestrained at the immense force. Zoom writhed in agony, body coiled as he attempted to fight through the pain caused by the vibration.

Inhaling, Laurel swallowed to wet her dry throat, dazed at the warm trickle of blood from her nose where it landed on her upper lip. Stumbling toward the speedster on shaky legs, Laurel let loose another cry, asphalt cracking from the impact, the taste of blood in her mouth.

Zoom howled in pain, the sound only reaching her ringing ears when she paused to breathe. Damn, it hurt...but hurting him was worth it.

Swaying on her feet, Laurel sucked in another breath, hands shaking as she braced herself for the pain that was to come. Her whole body ached as she watched Zoom scramble to his feet, a ripple of blue lightning racing across the surface of his suit as he moved to charge her.

This was it, either she killed him and possibly herself, or he destroyed everyone…

Her lips curled back in snarl, mouth parting as something whistled past her, the speed stirring a gentle breeze as it impacted with the dark speedster. It wasn’t until an icy splash adorned the emblem of Zoom’s suit that Laurel recognized it was an arrow…

An arrow that had come from over her shoulder…

Glancing back over her shoulder, Laurel felt her eyes bug out of her head at the sight of Oliver, standing in the street, lining up another shot. What the hell was he doing?

Turning her attention back to Zoom, a healthy dose of fear spiking in her at the sight of Zoom clawing wildly at the arrow in his chest, sharp fingers gouging ugly tears into his suit and likely into his skin.

Inhaling sharply in preparation to knock the bastard back with another sonic scream, Laurel found her exhale muffled by the clap of a gloved hand over her mouth. A warm solid presence at her back.

“That’s enough.” Oliver whispered, voice gentle and soothing in her ear, pleasant enough to bring tears to her eyes. His strong arms around her, sapping what little energy she had left.

The last of Zoom’s energy was expended as he surged forward in a lastditch effort to cause harm, only to be lapped by a blur of red. Barry. Watching through bleary eyes as Barry seized his tormentor in a firm hold, a brilliant bloom of green light exploding as blue lightning clashed with yellow. The pair trembled violently, electricity racing from the dark speedster to the one in red. A plume of smoke filling the air as Barry eventually released Hunter’s limp form. Zoom was no more.

They had done it...they had actually done it. Laurel found herself sagging in relief into Oliver’s welcoming embrace.

_ “That was AWESOME!”  _ Cisco belted animatedly over the comms, startling all three heroes.

Barry had helped expedite the trip back to Star Labs, all that extra speed had him eager to run. The trio returned victorious, with a powerless Hunter Zoloman in tow. Harry and Cisco seemed to be celebrating, well, Cisco appeared to be compensating for Harry’s share of celebrating as Dr. Wells nursed a bloody nose; apparently her cries had been potent enough to affect their ally through the comms.

After locking Hunter away in their metahuman pipeline, it was decided that Harry would deliver the now underwhelmingly human villain back to Earth 2 to answer for his crimes.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to come back home?” Dr. Wells asked in an amusing nasally voice on account of the wads of tissue paper clogging his nostrils.

“Earth 2 could benefit from this new Black Siren.” He tacked on, and Laurel felt a sense of pride in herself for the first time in a long time. It was a tempting idea, rebuilding her reputation back on Earth 2. Spotting Oliver where he lingered against the wall on the far side of the room, his hood pulled back to reveal that pretty face of his.

Laurel gave the doctor a small apologetic smile, “I appreciate the offer, doc, but uh, I’ve got what I want here.” The older man offered a knowing smirk and a nod of his head, not the slightest bit surprised by her answer so it seemed.

“I had thought so.” He said before walking off to go prepare for the trip back to Earth 2.

Starting the trip over to Oliver, Laurel winced as Cisco stepped in her way, a big boyish grin on his face.

“I know this might be a little soon, but I had some ideas that I wanted to run by you.” He explained.

“Ideas for what?” Laurel asked in return, curious despite her frustration for having been interrupted.

“For your suit?” He said with a laugh, as though it were obvious. Glancing down at her suit, Laurel found herself frowning, she liked her suit.

“What’s wrong with this one?” She asked, her frown persisting.

“Oh, nothing,” Cisco amended immediately, “I just wanted to make it better.”

Unlike previous times he didn’t wilt under her glare, like it didn’t bother him anymore, which was irritating.

“Fine,” Laurel relented with a sigh, smiling despite herself at Cisco’s little excited clap, “But the fishnets stay.”

The small metahuman gave a mock salute, “You got it. Besides, I think he would kill me if I removed them.” Cisco imparted with a laugh, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in Oliver’s direction. Laurel felt a warm blush color her cheeks at the thought...did he like her in fishnets?

Excusing herself, Laurel prayed silently that no other team members would find it necessary to talk right then and there. She was kind of doing something important. By some miracle, Laurel soon found herself standing in front of Oliver, preening under the warmth of his stare.

“How are you feeling?” He asked in that gentle tone, warm bare palm reaching out to examine her.

“Good, uh, great actually.” She stammered, wincing at the awkward sound of her stumbling over her own words like a nervous school girl. Oliver gave a dazzling smile and approving nod that made her stomach all hot.

Letting out a sigh, with the threat that had been preventing her from running away with him now neutralized, Laurel supposed there was no point in beating around the bush, “Look, I’m a little out of practice.” She admitted.

“With what?” Oliver asked back, a hint of smirk on his lips.

“Flirting, dating, just normal shit.” Laurel explained with a shrug, it was true that she hadn’t really dated anyone in years. Not after her Ollie, had, well…she hadn’t seen much point in looking for anyone else after that.

“I’d be happy to help you get back into the swing of it.” Oliver said, smirking coyly down at her, a familiar want in the blue of his eyes as he gazed at her.

“Oh yeah?” Laurel asked playfully in return.

“Yeah.” Oliver echoed with a grin, his gaze shifting down as Laurel took a hold of his hand.

“That’s great,” She said, guiding his hand to cup her cheek as he usually did without prompting, “Because I’ve been dying to do this.” She said, quickly leaning up to pull him into a kiss. Giggling against his lips as he pulled her close, fumbling for the gratefully closeby closet door. The pair slipped inside the little room, abandoning her gloves to the ground, Laurel let out a laugh as they collided with a shelf in their haste. She savored the warmth of him beneath her bare hands for the first time, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek, the motion making him melt into her. She sucked in a trembling breath as Oliver’s hand found the zipper of her suit jacket, eager to relieve her of the form fitting leather.

All in all, she couldn’t have asked for a better way to celebrate her newfound freedom.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to experiment with this fic, just explore the lack of reasoning the Flash gave behind why Earth-2 Laurel was willing to work with Zoom, besides the one-dimensional answer of "She's bad." 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic please don't hesitate to leave a comment, I do love to hear what my readers have to say.


End file.
